schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Econroy
hello teacher lady... does this work??? Gabby - Let's make this journal exchange work Childhood forever what are the benefits of never growing up? Childhood forever (not) yes childhood last forever it makes you more innocent.... Make a Decision It's the peter pan discussion- The island of the lost boys- They were eleven forever. what was the benefit of youth lasting an eternity? Gabby's Peter Pan discussion... "I won't grow up" "I won't grow up" "I don't wanna go to school" "I don't wanna go to school" "Just to learn to be a parrot" "And recite a silly rule" "and recite a silly rule" Before you journal... Hey Vision 21 kids! Before you journal in the bloggy space, be sure to get to Castle Learning and stay on track with the chapter quizzes. Chapters 1&2 quizzez are due by Wednesday, 2/25. The chapter 3&4 quizzes are due by Friday, 2/27. Before you journal... Hey Vision 21 kids! Before you journal in the bloggy space, be sure to get to Castle Learning and stay on track with the chapter quizzes. Chapters 1&2 quizzez are due by Wednesday, 2/25. The chapter 3&4 quizzes are due by Friday, 2/27. I'm not so sure.... Well, It seems like kids always want to grow up, get their license, own a car, get a job, get out of school... But how do they know that's what they relly want? f\It all looks good, but the more you fill your life with these responsibilities, the more adulthood sneaks up on you. And I know kids look at forty year olds and think "that is ancient-" I think if we take some time to remember 9 & 10 years old...we might think Wow- that's where it's at. Really, when else in life can you play with Legoes and relly have it mean something? When we were 10 I don't even think we could imagine the worries that we have today. (What an I doing after highschool?) At ten you could go in to these mountains and hang with your friends and the days seemed endless and fillied with adventure. Real Calvin and Hobbs kinda stuff.. ivan is hot no i dont think anybody should want to be a child forever unless your brain is physically unable to develop past the normal ten year old brain. if u want to act like a child you should go ahead and do it, you could become a comedian or get a job designing toys. just because you had lots of fun when you were eight doesnt mean you can never have that much fun again if you think that than your just a pesamist. if u feel like when you were young was the best tiime of your life thats probably because you haven't experienced it yet. this is leah! woot woot I think it would be better to stay a kid forever. When you are a kid, your views on the world are a lot more pure and just. I think that most adults opinions are tainted with prejudice and hate. Most kids will see through the bad stuff and see the core of what people and situations are like. Even though we all have to grow up, we should keep the views of children. ivan is hot no i dont think anybody should want to be a child forever unless your brain is physically unable to develop past the normal ten year old brain. if u want to act like a child you should go ahead and do it, you could become a comedian or get a job designing toys. just because you had lots of fun when you were eight doesnt mean you can never have that much fun again if you think that than your just a pesamist. if u feel like when you were young was the best tiime of your life thats probably because you haven't experienced it yet. ivan is hot no i dont think anybody should want to be a child forever unless your brain is physically unable to develop past the normal ten year old brain. if u want to act like a child you should go ahead and do it, you could become a comedian or get a job designing toys. just because you had lots of fun when you were eight doesnt mean you can never have that much fun again if you think that than your just a pesamist. if u feel like when you were young was the best tiime of your life thats probably because you haven't experienced it yet. for a grade...tim... i think it would be better to grow up because there is no point in running away from what is going to eventually happen. Adult Or Child I would want to grow up and become an adult rather than stay a kid forever. if you stayed as kid, you'd always be bossed around, being told what to do etc. But if you're an adult, you're not treated like a child. Sure there's big responsibilities to take care of, such as jobs, housing, etc., but you're also given more freedom. If you grew up there's Equivalent Exchange for both good things and bad things. Like you're not told to "Shut Up" or anything. you can actually use the Freedom Of Speech, instead of parents taking that away from you. (like a parent would say "Don't Talk Back To Me." even though you're just speaking your mind) but in exchange for that freedom, you have to use it wisely. And if you take on those responsibilities, you can become more human, in a sense. Plus you can still act like a children, like playing with toys, or playing video games.(Plenty of adults do that.)Personally I'd want to be either 19, or 27. Kaij i'm jake and i'm responding to the question. i think this question is very unethical. but just to go along with these childish questions, i would rather grow up and be an adult. adults can do a lot more things that kids can do. like buy alcohol, cigarettes, piercing and tattoos. being a kid you cant do things like that. this is aluna!!! It is good to stay a kid because when your a kid you just live normally. You live without worrying about what is to come. You don't judge people on how they look or their situation or where they come from. You live every day as if you'll die tomorrow as well as if you have forever to live. Kids aren't scared to speak their mind. They aren't afraid to live as well. They are free. It's Clare and I want to grow up To stay a child forever, to me would be a bad idea. I would rather grow up to become an adult and to be able to become more mature and wise. It can be fun to stay a child, but if people had the choice to stay a child but the economy wouldn't be as far as it is today. Here it is from Roscoe I think it all depends on if, when we're a kid we have to stay in school or not. However, I still think that I would choose to become an adult so I could drive, get married and not the little kid married with string as the ring, and to get my pay check. ivan is definitely not hot nope wrong your wrong growing up is important and has to be done. by CHRISTIAN YOU HAVE TO GROW UP AND TAKE ON RESPONSIBILITIES BECAUSE OTHERWISE YOU WILL NEVER GET ANYWHERE IN LIFE.YOU HAVE TO GROW UP AND HELP YOUR PARENTS FULFILL THEIR RESPONSIBILITIES TO. yoyo class David is hotter than Ivan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I believe that the question asked can be answered in many ways, depending on how someone views life.(wether they are happy or not the way they are) In my opinion 8 to 10 years old may be too young to be desirable, 18 or around that age would be more desirable because you don't have the full responsibilities of an adult yet can still do things that a younger child can do. *JAKE CSERVAK*super dark SKEETZOFRANIC (JUST KIDDING) LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLL SOME OF THE NEGATIVE THINGS OF ELEMENTARY IS THAT ITS SO RESTRICTIVE YOU CANT WALK THE HALLS OR ANYTHING. BUT HIGH SCHOL IS LENIENT. I MISS BEING ABLE TO GO OUT TO THE PLAYGROUND AND PLAY WITH MY FRIENDS. AND SNACKTIME. I REALLY MISS THAT LOL. AND THE HOMEWORK WAS MAD EASY.... HIGH SCHOOL WAS Something negative about elementary is you don`t get any freedom but a positive thing is the teachers help more with your work and its had more direction so your not confused as to what your doing in the high school you get a lot of more freedom but the words a tad bit more difficult -jennjorayyy this is aluna ''The best part about elementary school is that you have one teacher and there is less homework and you are friends with everyone in the class. The bad part about being in elementary school is that the teachers make you say the pledge. In bennet i was sent to the principals office because i refused to say the pledge. In high school you have freedom and can do wahatever you want to do. In high school all the teachers all ways suspect your up to something. The teachers talk about you behind your back. They kick you out of class when THEY have a problem with you. When in reality you didn't do anything. School should be fair and unbiased......its the 21st century I dont think that any of them are better than the other. They both have their pros and cons.' what's going on man????? by David elementary school is full of poopy but the cookies are a lot cheaper for little punks who have no respect for anything. generation by generation people are getting less intellectually involved with life, people these days may have all the knowledge they need but in ways they are dumb, no common sense, lucky for me i am sexy smart and full of common sense. School-Kaij Elementary School was very different for me. I always had a different experience because I moved a lot. My favorite elementary school would have to be the one in Elmira. The best parts of it was that; Tuesdays were half days, School hours were 9:00AM-2:30PM, you never got homework. the playground was the size of a football field, school events happened often and were fun, and I'd always have my older sister walk me home. The worst parts were; not having friends(though that didn't matter because school was so short and the days always went by fast.) and playground was boring. But I did always look forward to seeing my sister(My Sister was the only "kid" I got to hang out with. High School has had its moments of fun, and boring. My favorite part of high school would have to be when something funny happens in class and the Teacher's cool with it. That hanging out with friends in classes and lunch. The worst part is math. It's boring, uninteresting, and makes you want to fall to asleep. So far this year has been good. I'm doing better in what used to be my worst subjects, and I enjoy it more. Both high school and elementary school was fun. I didn't like moving a lot in elementary, so if i could put this school and Elmira school together, that would be awesome. The hours would be from Elmira; 7Am to 1:30 Pm, and we would have no homework